The present invention relates to walking toys and in particular relates to a toy simulating the walking action of an animal.
Walking toys known heretofore have been primarily constructed with the view of producing movement thereof on wheels or the like for attracting the interest of a user of the toy, such as a child. Such prior known walking toys in some instances included some form of means for causing the toy to be propelled with or without a pulling or pushing motion by the user; and in such toys, spring wound devices were utilized. Normally, the interest of the child in the prior known walking toy was created by an unusual ornamental appearance of the toy or by utilizing audible devices that produced an interesting sound or melody as the toy was pulled or pushed by the child. Although such prior known walking toys as described have found some favor in the trade heretofore, they generally were not concerned with producing or simulating the walking action of an animal, which is the purpose of the present invention.